Réminiscences de l'éternité
by Luo
Summary: [Plastic Tree] [RyutarouxTadashi] Jusqu'où l'errance d'un esprit vagabond peut-il aller ? S'arrêtera-t-elle vraiment un jour ? En quel endroit ? À quel moment ? Tout autour, tout est vide, jusqu'aux couleurs même qui ont déjà disparus.


**Auteur : **Luo

**Titre : **Alone again, Wonderful World

**Base******** :**Plastic Tree

**Pairing : **Ryutarou/Tadashi

**Genre : **Douteux d'un bout à l'autre, complètement halluciné et fumé, songfic

**Rating :** [G]

**Disclaimer :** Non Ryutarou ne s'appartient pas, il appartient à Plastic Tree d'abord, et puis Tadashi aussi, et puis indirectement, les lyrics d'Alone Again, Wonderful World aussi

**Mot de l'auteur :** Toute première fic que j'ai écris entièrement depuis un moment, toute première fic sur Plastic Tree tout court. Encore une songfic, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas fais, et puis, la chanson allait tellement avec le texte que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher .

**Résumé :** Jusqu'où l'errance d'un esprit vagabond peut-il aller ? S'arrêtera-t-elle un jour ? En quel endroit ? À quel moment ?

-

**Réminiscences de l'éternité**

_Alone Again, Wonderful World_

-

-

Je crois que je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

Cela ne peut être vrai.

C'est comme si j'avais oublier aussi comment dormir.  
En tout cas, ce n'est pas un rêve.

Tu n'es pas là.

-

Petit à petit, ses pas s'alignaient l'un après l'autre. Doucement, lentement. Parce que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur quoi que ce soit autour de lui. Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? A quel moment avait-il opté pour l'extinction totale du monde extérieur ? Il ne savait pas. Les souvenirs semblaient se dérober aux mains tâtonnantes de son esprit à la recherche de réponses. Alors, plongé dans l'épaisse obscurité, comme il pouvait, il tentait de les rattraper. C'était son objectif depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec cette sensation de vide qui le rongeait. Alors, perdu dans l'immensité de la mer profonde et sombre qui l'entourait, comme il pouvait, il tentait de s'en sortir, de nager de son mieux. Seulement, la lumière au bout du tunnel, la terre promise, il ne la voyait pas.

-

Ah, j'ai besoin de toi.

J'ai mal.

Quelque chose m'arrive.

La distance qui nous empêcher de nous toucher

et les jours s'écoulant qui s'entassent

sont là où nous avons été séparé

-

Il s'arrêta, se baissa et s'accroupit, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse puis y posa sa tête. Il fatiguait. Se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, son regard scrutateur sondait l'horizon monochrome. Le même. Un ciel aussi blanc que la neige strié de nuages – de fines lignes plutôt – gris et noir semblable à des morceaux de cartons accrochés là, par un Dieu maladroit monté sur des échasses inadaptés à ses pieds divins. Depuis quand n'avait-il donc plus vu de couleur ? Son monde se résumait à cette étendu infinie de noir et ce ciel dépressif. Tout ici lui rappelait l'absence d'être. Tout lui rappelait ce creux au fond de lui qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Et dans ce paysage, lui, seul, à quoi ressemblait-il ? Semblait-il vivant ou n'était-il qu'une partie du décor ? Instinctivement, il caressa son visage, comme s'assurer que lui non plus n'avait pas disparu. La transparence lui faisait peur. Plus que tout autre chose. Lui ne voulait pas disparaître. Lui ne voulait pas finir comme ce monde. Il baissa les yeux et pris de ce sol noir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la main, ça lui dégoulina entre les doigts. N'était-il pas déjà comme ça ? Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il se trouvait ici, à errer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sa terreur. Ne s'en échappa qu'une succession de traits blancs aussi épais que l'intensité de sa frayeur. Quelques grosses larmes noires plates comme du papier se détachèrent du coin de ses yeux et volèrent vers le ciel. Pourquoi n'y avait donc pas de son ? Pourquoi n'y avait donc personne ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc rien ? Serait-il finalement aussi vide que tout _ça_ ? Après tout, on ne peut donner, partager que si on avait quelque chose à tendre. S'il n'avait rien en lui, il ne pouvait rien produire, ni son, ni parole, ni couleur.

-

L'accord de la tristesse est un hurle-ment

Je ne peux même pas entendre ta voix, elle ne m'atteint pas

Le bruissement du vent sent bon, doux

-

_Monde. Monochrome. Monde. _

-

Seul encore

Un monde sur lequel je ne peux m'appuyer

Un tour et un autre, combien de temps tourne-t-il ?

Mon coeur tourbillant est un arc-en-ciel

Puis-je encore te voir ?

Salut, salut

Si tu peux m'entendre

espiègle et merveilleux monde.

-

Il se releva. Écrasa ses paumes contre son visage puis avança. Titubant, se cognant parfois. Progressant vers un ailleurs inconnu. On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé, une poupée complètement brisée. Mais de toute façon, personne n'était là pour le voir ni le réparer. Il ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien ni personne. Aucun lien pour le retenir. Alors à chaque fois, il se relevait et repartait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Parce qu'il avait peur de ne pouvoir jamais rattraper cette chose qui l'appelait au loin. Ses pensées se cristallisèrent dans la brume puis s'évanouir en millions de petits papillons gris qui tombèrent en une fine pluie de poudre. Abondamment, les larmes d'argent coulaient, le recouvrant de petites éclaboussures, recouvrant les précédentes. Cela arrivait. Parfois ou souvent peut-être. Il ne savait pas. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la première fois. Un jour peut-être, il essayerai d'attraper les papillons. Peut-être lui tiendraient-ils compagnie plus longtemps s'il les gardaient bien à l'abri entre ses doigts. Et alors, alors, lorsqu'il trouverait la sortie. Tous ceux qu'il aurait gardé, il les libéreraient. Il ouvrirait les paumes vers un ailleurs lointains et souffleraient doucement sur leurs ailes de cristal pour qu'ils s'envolent en un feux d'artifice qui se transformeraient en gerbes de couleurs pour illuminer son monde. Et tout émerveillé qu'il serait, il les contemplerait. Calmement, sagement.

-

_Ciel. Cimetière. Ciel._

-

Hey, je pense à toi tout le temps et appelle ton nom.

Ma voix résonne

Lune de midi.

Une réponse solitaire vient à l'esprit et disparaît presque entièrement

-

La question se fraya un passage dans sa gorge, l'écorchant durement au passage. La claustration prendrait-elle vraiment fin un jour ? Sa main se referma devant lui. Il l'ouvrit. Il avait attrapé un bout de blanc pur, scintillant, et palpitant d'une tendre chaleur. Ses doigts appuyèrent dessus. C'était doux, cotonneux, mou. Il le fixa curieusement. Était-ce vivant ? Lorsque sa main s'enfonça, ça se dispersa et s'échappa de sa main en plusieurs morceaux. Il tendit ses membres en avant pour en capturer. Même texture. Il en avala, gobant la petite chose. Une sensation bizarre, fugitive. Puis plus rien. Il reprit son chemin, heurtant à nouveau des obstacles invisible, changeant de trajectoire de façon aléatoire, espérant trouver bientôt autre chose. Cherchant pour quelque chose. Et pourtant, tout au fond de lui, on lui soufflait que la solution, la réponse était simple et aussi claire que l'eau de roche. Qu'elle se trouvait déjà là quelque part tout près. Que c'était pour ça que le même décor revenait à chaque fois.

-

Un vestige de la douleur.

Je ne peux même pas voir ton visage, ni le reconnaître

Le bruissement du vent sent rit, rit

-

_Je. vais. Mourir. Dans. Cet. Endroit. Seul._

-_  
_

Il s'écroula, plongeant sur le sol noir, sur son flanc droit. Il n'était pas fatigué. Il ne l'était jamais. Seulement, parfois il faisait ça. Comme un réflexe impulsif de son corps. Ses mains se joignirent comme pour ne pas rester seules. Ça aussi à chaque fois il le faisait. Avait-il ainsi tenu la main de quelqu'un autrefois ? Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ? Cette personne à laquelle il avait pris la main... cette personne, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas le chercher ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Pourquoi était-il seul ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait-il fais ? Son regard se tourna vers le ciel. Peut-être était-ce une punition. Peut-être, parce qu'on ne voulait plus de lui, peut-être l'avait-on envoyé ici. Disparaître aux yeux des autres, puis mourir seul loin de tous. Et si c'était ça le but de son séjour dans cet endroit. Purgatoire sans fin. Allait-il seulement mourir ici ? Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voyageait. Un voyage sans fin dont il ne reviendrait pas. Au final, il n'allait absolument pas s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? De petites gouttelettes en suspension effleurèrent ses joues comme des pétales l'avait fais un jour, provoquant une explosion en lui-même. Douleur fulgurante. Il cria, hurla silencieusement l'apogée de son mal-être. Tandis que les réminiscences par flash l'aveuglaient de leur trop intense luminescence.

-

Ta jupe bouge d'avant en arrière tandis que tu étends tes ailes,

toi, rêve, illusion.

D'agaçantes larmes coulent sur tout mon visage.

Si je peux te chercher à nouveau

Salut, salut

Où es-tu ?

Mesquin merveilleux monde

-

Tout était noir, gris et blanc, et pourtant plus coloré que ce qu'il voyait habituellement par l'absence de leur franchise. Ici tout n'était que dégradé et subtilité. Camaïeux et beauté. Sénilité de l'avant remplacée par un renouveau envoûtant. Devant lui, une colline avec de grand arbres. Il la grimpa, observant avec avidité tout ce qui l'entourait. Était-ce comme ça avant ? Non, il n'y avait pas de couleur. Toujours pas, mais son cœur était tout de même revigoré par l'espoir. Il regarda le ciel beaucoup plus vrai, moins carton pâte. Seul le bout qui s'en était détaché – dévoilant une vue sur un endroit sombre – lui semblait surréaliste, dérangeant. Ses pieds nus foulèrent quelque chose inhabituel. C'était une fleur, tout fripée et tout fanée certes, mais une fleur tout de même.

« - Toi aussi, tu es toute seule ici ? » formèrent les lignes noires dans l'air. Avec affection il toucha un de ses pétales. Il ferma les yeux.

« - Je te prends avec moi alors. À nous deux, nous ne serons plus seuls. »

-

Aujourd'hui, l'affliction est encore renouvellée

Demain, la sentimentalité sera toujours approuvée

-

Les lignes s'effacèrent. Il se baissa et creusa un peu autour de la plante avant de la soulever, la tenant précieusement entre ses mains. Une fine poudre grise s'échappa de ses mains. Un vent, une brise s'éleva alors, il referma ses mains pour protéger la petit chose, puis, reprit son avancée. Il s'immobilisa au sommet. Là devant lui, il y avait deux personnes. L'un de dos, à gauche. Et à droite, l'autre tournée vers la première. Elles lui étaient familières. Leur main étaient fondues l'une dans l'autre. De la première personne, étant tournée vers l'horizon éclairé d'une lumière douce, il ne voyait pas le visage, mais il la connaissait. Quand à la seconde, celle-ci la fixait d'un regard si vibrant d'émotion et de pureté qu'il lui arracha une petite larme grise. Sur son visage blanc, un sourire franc et heureux, que rien n'aurait su entacher. Il cilla. Puis s'approcha. Ils étaient immobiles. Comme un instant éphémère qu'on aurait réussi à figer. Un moment d'un bonheur rayonnant qui durerait alors toute une éternité, sans jamais de début ni de fin. Il s'effondra sur le sol, contemplant cette image aussi irradiante de volupté que de mélancolie. Étaient-ils toujours ainsi ? Poupée de chiffon, poupée de cire immobilisés dans un instant qui ne cesserait jamais. Ils n'iraient jamais plus loin dans leur bonheur, mais ne s'enfoncerait pas dans le malheur. D'un certain côté c'est triste. Aussi triste que sa propre situation.

-

Ah, même si je m'accroche aveuglément au futur

au moins, ce sera un nouveau jour

Je dois ressembler à un fou.

A travers mes larmes, que dis-tu pour me disputer ?

-

Des tâches étranges vinrent brouiller un peu sa vue, se déplaçant avec légèreté devant ses yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois, mais elles ne disparaissaient pas. Il baissa alors les yeux sur ses mains, toujours refermées toujours la petite fleur. Alors, ils les écarta. Des papillons s'envolèrent, se mêlèrent aux flocons qui voletaient partout. Il abaissa les paupières. Leur contact était plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait touché jusque là. Plus chaud aussi. Il resta ainsi un moment, agenouillé derrière ces personnes. Versant des larmes qui venaient du plus profond de lui-même. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda ces gens, ce couple. Au dessus d'eux, un arbre grand auquel la vieillesse avait apporté la majesté. C'était de lui que venaient les petites choses.

_Autrefois, nous aussi à chaque printemps, nous aussi allions sous le grand cerisier._

Des pétales volaient et virevoltaient tout autour d'eux, les englobant de leur beauté se posant un peu partout. Il en attrapa une poignée et l'approcha pour l'étudier. Elles étaient blanches mais pas tout à fais. Il y avait autre chose aussi. Quelque chose d'étrange, mais nullement inquiétant. Ses mains tendues réussir à en saisir le nom, du fond de sa mémoire.

_Et main dans la main, ensemble, ces pétales de couleur rose, comme des enfants, nous nous amusions à les attraper._

Il s'approcha encore, écartant les quelques pétales qui venaient entraver sa vue. Rien qu'en tendant le doigt, ils pouvaient les toucher. D'ailleurs, s'il faisait ça, qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Il avança ses membres, mais stoppa son geste avec une certaine hésitation. N'allait-il pas effacer toute la magie de l'instant. Et si d'un coup, tout s'arrêtait ? Et si cela le faisait replonger _là-bas_, où rien ne l'attendait sauf le désespoir ? Une larme arrachée à sa joue par le vent passa, noire, mais ovale. Elle s'écrasa sur ses doigts en millions de fines gouttelettes. Quelque chose tomba sur sa joue à laquelle il porta sa main. C'était une autre goutte, mais pas une de ses larmes. Celle-ci n'était pas de la noirceur des siennes, mais transparente, incolore. Une autre suivit le même chemin, puis de plus en plus. Instinctivement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le ciel et les nuages qu'il entrapercevait à travers les innombrables pétales.

_Et lorsque la pluie venait, le nez collé contre la vitre, tu me regardais danser en dessous comme un fou. J'avais toujours aimé la pluie. Toi non, alors au bout d'un moment, tu venais me chercher, puis tu me tirais à l'intérieur, avant de me tendre une serviette avec un sourire si rayonnant que je me sentais fondre sur place._

-

Seul encore

Un monde sur lequel je ne peux m'appuyer

Un tour et un autre, combien de temps tourne-t-il ?

Te chercher dans mes mémoires est une erreur !

Ta jupe bouge tandis que tu étends tes ailes,

toi, rêve, illusion.

-

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un immense sourire. C'était étrange comme sensation. Nouveau, mais tellement agréable. Et maintenant, il dansait tout autour du couple, oscillant sur ses pieds, soulevant terres, poussières, pétales et eau. Des mouvements désordonnées comme une valse endiablée par des danseurs inexpérimentés. Il lui semblait qu'il avait des ailes et qu'il s'élevait. Et puis peu à peu tout revint, comme si il avait enfin trouvé la clé qui débloquerait tout. Il l'avait enfin trouvé ! Un son transperça l'air. C'était le chant cristallin d'un carillon. Le rire enfantin, brillant d'un bonheur aussi pur que simple. Un rire, un vrai, qui ne semblait pas vouloir cesser. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le courant de tout ce qu'il l'assaillait.

_Tu me l'avais dis je me souviens maintenant. « __**有 **__Parce que tu existe,__**村 **__ma ville, ce lieu apaisant et reposant, c'est toi. Cet amour qui nous lie,__**竜 **__aussi fort que le dragon impérial qui règne sur les cieux.__**太 **__Aussi rond, potelé et épais que ces nuages dans le ciel là-haut. __**朗 **__Il résonne d'une manière si mélodieuse, clair, brillante, sereine et joyeuse à la fois. Tout ça parce que... »_

Ryutarou apprécia quelques instants le vent sur son visage et sa main serrée dans celle de celui qui était son plus grand amour, sa raison d'être. Celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue, d'un geste débordant d'amour et de tendresse. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

D'agaçantes larmes coulent sur tout mon visage.

Puis te chercher à nouveau ?

« - Eh Ryutarou, tu étais encore dans les nuages. Il y avait une larme qui coulait. » avoua-t-il en riant. Il n'ajouta rien de plus, mais Ryutarou savait qu'il attendait une réponse.

« - C'était un rêve étrange, beau mais infiniment triste au début. Puis... »

Il serra la main de Tadashi, et regarda le ciel rouge orangé. De là où ils s'étaient posés, ils pouvaient admirer le soleil printanier décliner peu à peu. La magie de l'instant était renforcée par les pétales du grand cerisier en fleur en dessous duquel ils étaient assis, qui virevoltaient tout autour, reflétant la lumière. C'est magnifique. Un de ces instants si rare et intense qu'on voudrait qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Qu'on voudrait attraper puis enfermer dans une boîte que l'on conserverait tout ça vie.

« - Tadashi ? » murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Dans son ventre, des papillons explosèrent lorsque leurs lèvres franchirent l'infime distance qui les séparait. Leur souffle se mêlèrent tandis que leur corps s'enlaçaient avec une tendre force. Leur main libre vinrent se poser sur la joue de l'autre, la caressant doucement. Ils se séparèrent sans pour autant s'écarter, lentement, ralenti par l'intensité de leur amour. Ryutarou posa son front sur celui de son amant, y déposa un baiser. Simultanément, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'oreille de l'autre pour y glisser les même mots.

-

Salut, salut

Toi et moi sommes quelque part ici

-

« _**Je t'aime**_ »

-

Merveilleux monde


End file.
